


Powerless

by GothamPanda



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving, One-Sided Relationship, Taunting, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamPanda/pseuds/GothamPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twis and Eazz take a trip to the Citadel. Quill laughs at Eazz's antics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> More sappy Krogan/Salarian unrequited love. Just let me write.

Twis strode through the halls of the Presidium commons, aware of all the eyes clearly locked on her and her tag-a-long. The sun bleach blue Krogan stomped behind her, keeping his head down and trying to appear less hostile than he really was. It made her proud, how much control he had. He may one day show the Alliance that Krogan could be trusted to walk these halls.

“They keep staring,” Eazz gruffed as they descended the stairs to the market place.

“Stay calm. They do not know where you grew up. They probably believe you will break something because you simply stubbed your toe.”

He reeled back and scoffed, “I have more control then that!”

His outburst put several C-Sec officers on alert, and he quickly returned to his hunched over position behind his _“handler”_. He hated how they reacted to him because he was a Krogan.

“I know that Eazz. Just stay calm,” she turned and stuck him with a pointed look, “We will be leaving soon enough.”

She motioned for the Krogan to stay, and he followed the order. If he didn’t he was sure the apparently trigger happy human standing a couple of feet away would have opened fire. People continued to walk around him, avoiding drifting too close to his towering form. It pissed him off, but he kept his temper. Instead he turned his attention to his Salarian companion.

She chatted calmly with another Salarian, possibly striking a deal for some weapon and supplies. Their small cruiser was running low, and prices everywhere else were ridiculous. They had fund restrictions that had been tapped by several bad leads. Twis was always brilliant when it came to getting discounts.

Eazz’s eyes drifted away from her lithe form to an Asari holding a rumbling box. When she placed the thing down, the top popped open, and four small Varren pups jumped up. He was instantly drawn to one, and he moved closer cautiously. The Asari glanced at him once, showing no interest or fear then looked away. He kneeled down and scooped up a tan-orange Varren with bright blue eyes and tongue. The creature reminded him of his sweet Salarian, and he just had to have it. As he lifted the pup up the Asari spoke without looking at him.

“3500 Creds for the runt,” Eazz handed her the credits and she smirked, “Now go away. You’re scaring away all my customers.”

He returned to the spot Twis told him to wait, but when he looked towards the shop, his Salarian was nowhere in sight. Panic internally took over him. If she was gone he was in serious trouble. C-Sec officers would be lining up to throw him out of the presidium for violating some law. He spun around, maintaining his cool outer expression, but inside he was in turmoil. Twis will be crossed, and all because he wanted to get her a gift. Against better judgment he moved to the upper levels of the commons near the apartments, calling out once or twice for his.

“Rocks for brains!” the voice made him spin, “Over here,” it was the Turian that Twis insisted join them.

He hurried over to his companions, fighting back the after effects of fear. The little Varren in his arms squeaked when he held to just a little too tight.

Twis glanced down at the creature, swiped him up, and spun cuddled him close, “How did you know I needed a new test subject?”

“He’s not for your tests,” Eazz weezed, worried for the small creature.

“Worry not. He won’t be harmed. Just need some data on growth, based on diet.”

“No,” he put his foot down, “He’s a gift. A pet. Not a test subject.”

Quill chuckled, “This _thing_ is a Krogan? Are you sure Tislainn?”

“Quillian. Do not doubt his strength. He simply has a single weakness,” Twis turned around walking away, the two followed interested in her next words, “He has a soft spot for romance.”

The female Turian threw her head back in laughter and Eazz bowed his head in shame. He wanted to deny the Salarian, but it was the sad truth. This strong and powerful Krogan was taken down by something simple like love. His ancestors would be ashamed, whoever they were.

FIN

 


End file.
